


A Victory Among Other Things

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: A Victory Among Other Things<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; strongly implied Elita One/Arcee<br/>Summary: For every victory there was a loss.<br/>Prompt: (IDW) Elita One/Arcee - "celebrating victories"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, femslash, some language<br/>Notes: Small sequel to the springkink fic, "Power Struggles".</p><p>00000</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Victory Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Victory Among Other Things  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; strongly implied Elita One/Arcee  
> Summary: For every victory there was a loss.  
> Prompt: (IDW) Elita One/Arcee - "celebrating victories"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, femslash, some language  
> Notes: Small sequel to the springkink fic, "Power Struggles".
> 
> 00000

There hadn't been time to celebrate their bonding like she had wanted to, then Shockwave and his drones attacking some Neutrals in some known Autobot locations.

Of course for every victory there were losses for every one that seemed Shockwave would manage to calculate for.

For every life, there was sudden or slow deactivation for another. Like their Prime. He and his crew were more likely dead while her group and herself fought with Shockwave for the planet. 

For any possible remaining energon or ground that could be gained. Perhaps her bonding with her new mate was sign. 

An omen of things to come.

Perhaps there was a way for them to gain ground and a victory over Shockwave, a way to get his army of drones out of the way.

Though it would likely be more of a victory if their Prime were to return to them and she could convince certain mechs that her bondmate was not a force to be messed with, unless they were planning to lose a limb or two.


End file.
